narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichigo Tomari
Ichigo Tomari (イチゴ 泊) --meaning Strawberry Night-- is a chuunin level missing-nin originating from Otogakure, who travels with Sasuke and his team under her own free will, despite both Sasuke and Karin not being too fond of her. Background Ichigo was born on October 17th on a thundery night in a very insignificant, remote village in the Land of Rice Patties. Until she was four, she lived in the village and was friends with all the village children, which wasn't very hard since there wasn't many of them. She learned valuable skills from her parents, both of whom worked in the fields, gathering crops for the village. When she was four, she and most others in the village moved away to Otogakure, due to their crop yield and the price crops were being bought for both dropping dramatically. The villagers quality of life rose by a landslide when the were welcomed into Otogakure with open arms, although the eldest of Ichigo's older siblings, Annikei (who was only eight at the time), was sent to train to become a ninja. The second sibling, Natsuko, was also sent to train when he reached eight. Being only seven at this time, Ichigo was suddenly flung into a state of responsibility, having to take care of her younger brother and sister, Hikaru and Hitai (both having just been born), while her parents were out at work. When she turned eight, she moved to the academy and began training alongside her brother to become a ninja. At nine, Ichigo and her brother were split up as he graduated to gennin rank, and he and his team began taking on missions. She began trying out new techniques and managed to improve her singing a lot, figuring out how to infuse chakra into her voice in order to paralyse and confuse her opponents, creating an opening for her to attack with her water chakra. she also mastered the control of chakra to specific areas such as her feet and hands, managing to walk on water, and walk up the sides of things such as trees. Although her chakra control was great, Ichigo's strength needed a lot of improvement, as did her speed. Because she usually paralysed her opponents, she had never thought of increasing her speed at all, and this has ended up as her own major weak point. She memorised all the hand seals, although doesn't use them as often as she thought she would have. Ichigo graduated from the Otogakure academy when she was ten, and was placed into team two with Katsu Itsuki and Hotaka Ren. All three children were ten years old, and there Sensei was Shin Haruki, a twenty-three year old special jounin. Shin specialised in sealing jutsu's and poisons, having worked in one of Orochimaru's bases for a while creating poisons for him. Katsu worked with animals a lot and had focused his individual training on healing jutsu's and learning about making poisons from Shin. Hotaka, on the other hand, preferred solely training alone, and mainly worked on his ninjutsu and genjutsu. Because the three gennin were apart a lot, their teamwork suffered a few major blows, and often was the cause of any failed missions. At eleven, Ichigo's father died from a sudden heart attack, and the family have gone since without knowing its cause. Natsuko, only twelve at the time, suddenly matured a lot, as he believed he had to act like the 'man of the house' as his grandfather was 'incapable' and Hikaru was far too young. After her father's death, Ichigo began looking up to her brother so much more, believing that he had what it took to take care of her, her mother, and the twins. When Ichigo was twelve, her elder sister, Annikei, who was sixteen and a chuunin at the time, disappeared while on a mission. It wasn't very long before she was officially declared M.I.A. In reality, Annikei had just left the village, and was hiding out it smaller towns and villages, doing small missions for the villagers. Unfortunately for her, she was later tracked down and killed by some of Orochimaru's followers, and her body was brought back to the village and reported as 'found'. both Ichigo and Natsuko suffered a lot from the loss, but didn't feel as much pain as their mother, Tsuki. Ichigo gained faith in herself after her sister's death, believing that she could protect herself and make Annikei proud. Ichigo graduated to chuunin when she was fourteen, and began working in one of Orochimaru's bases, helping create barriers and dealing with intruders. Although she had a lot of respect for Orochimaru, as everyone else did, she didn't enjoy the job as it kept her away from her family a lot and restricted contact with her comrades/friends. She put up with the job and was grateful for the income it brought to her family to support them. At fifteen, not much changed for Ichigo, as she continued working under Orochimaru. Although, she first met Sasuke at this age. Neither of them acknowledged each other, her just being another ninja and him being Orochimaru's new 'experiment'. She never really found out many details as to why Sasuke was there, so she simply believed that he was an experiment. At 17, Ichigo first spoke to Sasuke casually, although he was obviously irritated by her presence so she tried her best to stay out of his way. Once Sasuke killed Orochimaru, she decided to leave Otogakure, and accompanied him to fetch Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. She and Karin automatically clashed, though Ichigo just stayed silent and allowed the girl to get on with what she wanted, believing it to be the easiest way for her to live at that time. Soon, Suigetsu began frequently asking Ichigo questions about her life, and about why she was so quiet. She told him that she didn't want to cause any disruptions throughout the group, and left it at that. Later, Ichigo was left in the same cell as Juugo and Suigetsu in the land of iron, and she escaped with the two and headed towards one of Orochimaru's hideouts, where Suigetsu obtained a scroll for Sasuke, which could have possibly helped him gain control of the war, which was raging on at this point. Personality Ichigo is a rather accepting person, being very quick to accept what is reality and what is just imaginary. Her tolerance is also very high, though that was brought on by Kabuto and, later on, Karin. She is very polite and obedient, and quick to make decisions. However, she is also rather naive and gullible, and Suigetsu takes advantage of this to play pranks on the unexpecting kunoichi. She is a very patient person, having to deal with the loudness Karin and Suigetsu usually caused within the group and she was able to talk quite casually with Juugo, both being quiet and tolerating of others, and she was quick to help settle him down if he went berserk. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Trivia *Despite her first name meaning 'Strawberry', Ichigo has never tried a strawberry. *Ichigo, doesn't really pay much attention to Karin's crush on Sasuke, simply allowing it and not bothering to question it, despite not seeing why she had such a huge crush on him. Reference Category:DRAFT